1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a roller device, more particularly to a roller device for a conveyer that is mountable rotatably on a spindle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a currently available roller device for a conveyer includes a roller body 1 sleeved on a spindle 3, two covers 2 (only one is shown) respectively covering two opposite ends of the roller body 1 and sleeved rotatably around the spindle 3, and two anti-leak units 4 (only one is shown) respectively disposed on outer sides of the covers 2. The roller body 1 has a smooth inner peripheral surface 102 defining a receiving hole 101. Each cover 2 has a cover body 201 received in the receiving hole 101, an annular sleeve 202 connected to an outer periphery of the cover body 201, and an annular groove 203 formed between the outer periphery of the cover body 201 and the annular sleeve 202 so as to permit radial expansion or compression of the annular sleeve 202.
After assembly, the covers 2 are respectively positioned on the two opposite ends of the roller body 1 through the expansion and compression of the annular sleeves 202 thereof. However, to prevent the covers 2 from falling off the roller body 1, the annular sleeve 202 must be adhered to the inner peripheral surface 102 of the roller body 1 by using an adhesive. Hence, assembly of the aforesaid roller device is troublesome and time-consuming, which result in a lowering of the production yield.